Juliette Silverton
|notseen = |mention = |gender = Female |type = Human? |relationships = Nick Burkhardt (boyfriend) |job = Veterinarian |status = Living |season1 = X |season2 = }} Juliette Silverton is Nick Burkhardt's girlfriend. She is a veterinarian. They live together, and he wants to propose to her . She is very loving and supportive of Nick; she is unaware of his Grimm status. Aunt Marie warned Nick to break up with her because it was too dangerous. This event was followed by a nightmare in which Nick dreamed of Juliette being attacked in the woods while wearing a red dress. Juliette wears red apparel quite often. (Red is the color that tempts Blutbaden to hunt.) As of an unusual visit by a refrigerator repair creature, Juliette seems to be realizing that Nick is unusual in some way. Juliette is a very calm, level headed and an intelligent woman with good insight. She realizes that Nick has a secret, and that things have not been usual since Aunt Marie's visit. Episodes In Danse Macabre, Juliette and Nick's refrigerator broke. Juliette was slightly amused by the repairman. He had a sewn on nametag that read "Bud” and the stereotypical butt crack showing as he wriggled reaching for parts under the refrigerator and grunted frustrations. Not long after Nick returned home Bud cut his hand on the refrigerator and Juliette left the room to get bandages. She returned just as the terrified repairman ran out of the room begging Nick, "Please don't hurt me." Juliette questioned Nick about the odd exit and he accused the guy of being crazy thinking the refrigerator was trying to kill him (a statement made somewhat believable by Bud calling the refrigerator model a "death trap".) Later Juliette suggested Nick may have arrested the man once and Nick went along with the theory. On another day Juliette answered the door to find Bud asking to collect his tools before Nick returns. As he gathered his tools Juliette tried to calm him assuring him that Nick didn't even remember arresting him. Both of them become confused as they realize they don’t know what the other is talking about. Bud repeats they will never see him again. Juliette asked about the broken refrigerator not understanding why he couldn't just fix it but Bud says they will send another repairman to fix it. As he scrambled out the door he added to her confusion saying, "I don't know what kind of games you two are playing" and "he's got no reason to come after me. Please make sure he knows that." In The Three Bad Wolves, Juliette patched up a dog that was attacked by a cat. Nick expressed surprise that the cat came out the victor in the fight. Juliette advised him "don't piss off a woman with claws". This sparked a flashback for Nick of Angelina pulling him out of his car. In Let Your Hair Down, Juliette and Nick discussed his new case before going to sleep. Juliette felt badly for the missing girl suspected of living alone in a forest for the past 9 years. Juliette mentioned that she studied feral child syndrome in one of her psychology classes. She went on to say most are cases of child abuse and the whole "raised by wolves" thing was never really proven. In Game Ogre, Juliette called Nick on her way home from the store and asked him to start boiling water for their pasta supper. Juliette arrived home to find Oleg Stark standing over a busted up Nick where a coffee table once stood. Nick cried out for Juliette to run, but instead of running out the door, she ran to the kitchen. Oleg followed her and as he was almost to her she stopped fumbling at the wood block for a knife and grabbed the pot from the stove. She threw the boiling water squarely in his face and backed away. Oleg was temporarily blinded and stumbled out of the kitchen. Nick reached for his gun and from his position on the floor was able to get off a couple of shots before Oleg crashed out another window. Later at the hospital Capt. Renard told Juliette round the clock units were posted at the hospital and her home and he would have a police escort take her home. Nick confessed she probably saved his life. He was visibly shaken by the threat they faced in their own home. Then Nick apologized saying what happened was his fault. She replied, she and the house would be fine and they exchanged I love yous and a kiss good-bye. Back at the house Officer Messina offered to stay with Juliette in the house, but Juliette declined. Juliette saw flashbacks of the attack as she looked around at the mess and cried. In Of Mouse and Man, Juliette spotted 2 people in a truck looking through binoculars and taking pictures of her and Nick's house. They immediately drove off when she went outside. Juliette told Nick about it and he tried to brush it off suggesting the couple in the truck might be real estate agents. Juliette gave Nick the license plate number for the truck and the moment he hung up the phone from having the plates run they heard a noise from outside. Nick told Juliette to stay inside, but she stood holding the door open and followed him around the corner when she heard another noise. A raccoon lumbered way from the trash and Juliette laughed at Nick for pointing a gun at a raccoon. Nick got the address for the truck and assured Juliette he would have someone take care of the situation. The next day Juliette drove over to address and saw the women from the truck and 2 children playing in the yard. As soon as the women saw Juliette she became alarmed and hurried her kids and herself into the house. That night when Juliette told Nick what happened, he suggested maybe they are afraid because they have mistaken her for someone else. She said as they embraced, "I wish I knew who they thought I was. At least I know who you are." Nick remained silent. In Organ Grinder, Juliette got a shell necklace from Nick that reminded her of something she might have worn in college. She was more interested in the story behind the gift when she heard he bought it for $20 off a street kid named Gracie he was interviewing on a case. Juliette called him a "softy", something Hank called Nick when he made the purchase. Nick suggested taking Gracie and her brother Hanson out to dinner. Juliette agreed to go with and joked, "Well, I can't exactly let you go alone. There's no telling what you might buy." At Mountain View Diner Juliette was warm and friendly putting Gracie at ease. Nick didn't get very far with his line of questions, but Juliette drew information out of Gracie about Kevin (a boy that left for work at the same time as the victim Steven) by picking up on the signals Gracie had feelings for Kevin. Afterwards Nick admitted to Juliette that she was "pretty good at this" and suggested she should have been a cop. She humbly replied it's just girl instinct, adding as she looked at the ground, "I know what it's like to have a guy disappear and not call you." The conversation fell silent for a few moments when she looked back up at him. She was the first to break the silence bringing the subject back to the street kids. Before Nick got called away on a lead he suggested he owes Juliette a better date night and tells her he loves her. In , Juliette found Nick's engagement ring in his sock drawer. Afterward, she called Nick to ask what he wanted to eat for their three year anniversary dinner. She presumably wore it and intended to bring up the subject at dinner. After Nick was delayed from coming home, due to trying to save Monroe's life, she got upset that the dinner she made would go to waste. She then blew out the candle and went to the bedroom where she put the ring back. Nick then called to say he would be home late, Juliette did not want to talk much and was noticeably disappointed. She sadly put the ring back, not sure if Nick would ever propose. In Plumed Serpent, Juliette thought Nick was cheating on her after another woman answered Nick's phone. Nick later explained that Ariel Eberhart assaulted him. Nick did not arrest her because she is the only person who might know the whereabouts of Mr. Eberhart. Juliette believed Nick after the whole explanation; Ariel was seen spraying the window with her lipids and drawing a broken heart. The next day, Nick called Juliette to tell her that he was going back to the fire dancer's house, this time with Hank. Juliette said she would be waiting for him at home. While at home, Ariel Eberhart kidnapped and tied her up. Ariel then went to lay in their bed, after Nick chased her out she drove away with Juliette. Juliette was taken into the lair (tunnel) and was held there until Ariel showed up untying her. She told Juliette to scream, but instead Juliette punched and kicked Ariel, and ran with Monroe to safety. Outside, she introduced herself to Monroe and thanked him for saving her life. On the drive home, Juliette asked Nick to stop the car, she told Nick she is unsure if she can handle the stress Nick's job puts on them. In The Thing with Feathers, Nick and Juliette go to Whispering Pines for a romantic weekend getaway. Near their rented cabin, they stop for directions at a red house. Juliette notices a woman, Robin, looking out the window inside, she looks distressed. After Nick returns with proper directions, they drive to their cabin. Later that evening, they see a man forcing Robin inside the house. Later, in the grocery store, Robin and Juliette meet and Juliette gives Robin contact information, as she is concerned about Robin. Towards the end of the episode, after they have arrived home, Nick proposes to Juliette. However, Juliette turns down Nick's proposal, stating that while she does love him and wishes to marry him someday, she feels as if he's keeping secrets from her, and thus can't be married to him until things change. In Woman in Black, Juliette is scratched by Adalind Schade's cat Majique. When Nick Burkhardt learns of the scratch he fears for Juliette's health and tells her they need to go to the doctor, but she refuses. Nick then resolves to tell her he is a Grimm by showing her the items in his aunt's trailer, but she is only convinced he is insane. He convinces her to give him one more chance to prove himself and takes her to Monroe's house. Before Monroe can turn around and reveal himself as Blutbad Juliette faints and ends up in quarantine at the local hospital. Nick and Monroe take the cat to Rosalee in hopes of finding a cure. Nick goes to Adalind's house and finds it empty except for the cat's milk bowl, which still has some milk in it. A last look at Juliette in the hospital shows the heart monitor beeping faster and Juliette's eyes suddenly open with eyes that are black (no iris) like we have seen in Adalind's cat earlier that day. Trivia *In , Juliette is shown to be physically strong, because she punched and kicked Ariel Eberhart when she untied her. *In , Juliette is shown to be an outstanding shot with a pistol, despite claiming to not like guns. She does not answer when Nick asks if she never learned how to shoot before.